


The Theory of Magic

by Ways



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: In which the leader of Big Hero 6 argues with the Keyblade Warrior about the existence of magic.





	The Theory of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at a time where I didn't know a lot about Kingdom Hearts, but I loved Big Hero 6 and still do.  
> Seeing as there were the trailers of BH6 in Kingdom Hearts 3, that lead to this fun scenario.

With the last of the Heartless defeated, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Big Hero 6 had let out a sigh of relief. Things were fine for now and with the help of their strange friends on both sides, things were safe on the golden gate bridge. At least, for now…

When they finally caught their breath and were well rested, it was Fred who was the first to speak. "Okay, that was awesome! You guys were so cool with your wicked sword and you guys with your super cool magic and ah! It was awesome!"

Sora laughed at this. "Thanks."

"Those robots though…" Honey Lemon thought. "A lot different than anything we've ever fought before."

"Yeah, those guys were mean!" Wasabi shouted.

Gogo rolled her eyes and popped some bubblegum. "Eh… they weren't so tough."

Hiro finally approached them. "What were those things?"

Sora was the one to answer. "Those were Heartless."

"Heartless?" The five asked.

"Yeah, they're magical beings that-"

Hiro laughed. "Magic? There's no such thing as magic."

Goofy was surprised. "What you don't believe in magic?"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Well, you may not believe in magic, but it's definitely real. The heartless are-"

"No, no, no." Hiro shook his head. "We're not going to continue this conversation until you stop the ridiculous act."

Donald steamed and stormed up to him, angrily swinging his cane around. "Look buddy, I don't know what you're getting off on but there is magic! I am a master magician!"

"A couple of light shows doesn't necessarily mean magic exists."

"YOU SAW ME SHOOT FIRE FROM A BOOK!"

"You could've easily rigged some voice activated pyronetic nozels to fire at certain commands."

"I'm a talking dog." Goofy pointed out.

Hiro walked over and lifted the top eye on Fred's costume. "Fred's a giant monster."

The comic book nerd waved at them before Hiro shut the mask back down.

Sora huffed. "Okay, fine. There's no such thing as magic, can we just get to the point? Your world is in danger."

"Yeah… but I'm not sure you guys believe me." Hiro shrugged.

"Seriously!?" Sora shouted.

"All I want is for you guys to just know the truth. You can't keep believing in magic like some little kids, you're grown adults and uh… guys in costumes or weird mutants or whatever it is you are, so say it with me now… There's no such thing as magic."

"Go quack yourself." Donald responded.

"So that's how it is?"

"Honestly, this is stupid." Sora sighed.

"Alright, then we're not gonna help you. We'll roll on our own and you guys do whatever make believe thing it is you wanna do."

"Fine. Whatever." Sora sighed as he, Donald and Goofy turned to leave. "Don't get norted."

"What's that?"

"It's another magic thing, but I guess that's beneath you."

"Yeah, it is. Cya."

With that, Big Hero 6 and the world hopping trio left to deal with the heartless getting absolutely nothing accomplished.


End file.
